1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to modifying paints and coatings with elastomeric silicone emulsions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most building materials are porous, which subjects them to wetting from the outside, for example by rain. If the pores of the building material are filled with water, insulation properties of the material are adversely affected. Prolonged wetting also leads to moisture damage. Various coatings over masonry, plasters, cellulose and exterior insulation and finishing system (EIFS) have been developed, but a large number of the coatings have tendency to become brittle. Brittleness leads to cracking of the coatings, leaving a coating film with large surface cracks that are not functional and are unappealing. If water enters the coatings or substrate during freeze and thaw cycles, this can also lead to cracking.
Graffiti on buildings and structures has also become a significant problem. Various anti-graffiti materials have been developed to be either resistant to the application of spray paint and marker pens or to aid in the removal of graffiti. Such anti-graffiti materials do not provide satisfactory results and/or are expensive.
Therefore, there has been a long felt need to address failure of others to solve the above-mentioned problems. Specifically, there has been a long felt need to increase flexibility and water repellency of such coating applications as well as to develop a paint or coating as one-part and two-part paint systems with excellent tensile strength, elongation, and water repellency. Finally, there has been a long felt need to develop an effective anti-graffiti coating with excellent water repellency and flexibility.